


The Wish

by palombaggia



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/palombaggia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Stamp in my Shadows from the Past verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cafrey-Burke Day. I post in advance since I'll be in no internet zone around the 23th. This is a time stamp in my Shadows from the Past verse, set right after Chapter 2 Adios. You don't have to read the story to understand this one of course. All you have to know is that Peter breaks up with Neal when he comes out of prison after the Terence Pratt fiasco. Neal has to leave the White Collar Division to start a new life in Rome with TPC ( the equivalent of Art Crime in Italy). Jones drives Neal to JFK when he departs for Rome.

**March 2014. JFK Airport.**

Jones walked back from the coffee shop, holding a hot cocoa cup and a few goodies for Neal. He suspected Neal needed some comfort food after......well after Peter had _dumped_ him a few days ago.  
Jones clenched his jaw. He was always loyal to the Boss but this...this was a mess.  
Of course, in a way, Jones saw it coming. So did Diana. Neal was the only one who didn't and Jones felt terribly sorry for him.  
It was bound to happen though, prison would do that to a wife.  
Jones sighed. He really liked Elizabeth Burke and he wasn't surprised she had been traumatized by the prison episode. For more than ten months, she had to live without Peter, but still, this was harsh and unfair.  
Neal had fought so hard to free Peter and to put his own father behind bars forever.

  
Jone bit his lip at the sight of Neal, hurt and confused, slumped in the plastic chair near the immigration desk. Neal kept threading his curls in a mechanical gesture, his eyes unfocused and full of a deep sorrow that made Jones's heart clench.

  
«  Hey » Jones said softly, sitting right beside Neal «  I bought you some stuff- »

  
«  I'm not hungry » Neal replied, absentmindedly.

  
«  I know, but I want you to take a bite and a sip no matter what »

  
« Clinton- »

  
Jones squeezed Neal's neck in a protective gesture « Please, _Caffrey_ \- for me ok? I've purchased some fresh cronuts- yes they just opened a place at JFK, just for you I guess »

  
Neal stared at the floor and took a minuscule bite.

  
«  See? » Jones murmured, his hand resting on Neal's thigh, «  that wasn't too difficult was it? »

  
Neal started to silently cry and Jones had to remember to breathe.

  
« I don't want to go Clinton » he whispered, his lower lip trembling «  I don't know how I will manage- »

  
«  You'll do fine » Jones said, fierce «  you are going to get on that plane and show those Italian guys your brilliant brain of yours. They are going to love you over there, believe me »

  
« You think so? » Neal gulped «  because I feel like shit right now and I couldn't solve any case even if the evidence was right under my nose »

  
« Right now you're a fucking mess. But in a couple of weeks, when you've settled down...I'm pretty sure you'll love Italy. Hey, think about all those museums and places you like? And no radius- »

  
«  I don't give a damn about museums, Clinton. I want- »

  
 _You want the only thing you can't have._

 

_Peter._

  
« He came by yesterday at the office » Neal blurted out «  Diana told me »

  
« Yeah. I was there. I cleaned your desk and stored everything in a box. I wanted to keep your stuff for- »

  
Neal wiped the tears with his figertips «  for when I come back? I won't be coming back, Clinton. This is a one way flight »

  
«  You don't know that for sure » Jones said quietly.

  
«  So, you put my stuff in the file room? » Neal asked, sipping the hot cocoa.

  
«  I wish. But this morning when I came in...the box was gone »

  
Neal felt like he had been punched in the gut. Peter must've thrown everything away. It was as if he'd never existed, as if Peter wanted to erase everything and it hurt like hell.Neal pushed the hot cocoa aside, suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. He had to bite the interior of his cheek to stop himself from loosing it.

  
«  It doesn't matter » he choked «  I would've liked you to keep Socrates though. He was my lucky charm, kind of- »

  
Jones looked Neal straight in the eye.

  
«  Peter didn't throw your stuff away, Neal. He took it to hide it somewhere in his office »

  
Neal busied himself at crumbling the cronuts apart.

  
«  How do you know? »

  
«  The cleaning lady told me. She saw him. He came by at 5 am this morning and removed the box from my desk »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

«  I think you need to get going, time to go through security, they have announced boarding » Jones said, getting up «  here, let me help you- »

  
Neal stood up, shivering slightly in the chilly atmosphere of the departure lounge.

  
«  You're cold » Jones stated, starting to button Neal's duffle coat methodically. «  There you go »

  
Neal felt his throat constrict and had to look away.

  
« Jesus, Caffrey » Jones murmured «  get a grip, otherwise we'll both end up loosing all kind of manly man dignity over here- »

  
«  I'm sorry...this is pathetic... it's just...thanks for taking me to the airport, Clinton, I- »

  
The rest of the sentence got lost somewhere because Jones crushed him into a gigantic bear hug.

  
And like all of Clinton's displays of affection, it was imperfect, clumsy, yet beautiful.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

«  This is what I want you to do » Jones said, holding Neal's boarding card as Neal was bravely making an attempt to show his passport at the immigration desk «  every morning, first thing, when you wake up and you think your world is ending..and you want to cry yourself back to sleep ...well instead of freaking out I want you to call me »

  
«  But..it'll be late for you with the time difference and all » Neal swallowed «  I don't want to disturb you- »

  
«  Shut the fuck up, Caffrey. I'm offering ok? »

  
Neal smiled, for the first time since the begining of the evening and Jones's chest swelled with pride.

  
«  Call me when you arrive in Rome, ok? »

  
« Ok » Neal breathed « I promise »

  
Jones hugged him again and Neal would have given anything to stay right there, in those strong, solid arms.

  
«  Goodbye, Neal. Take care. And remember » Jones murmured in Neal's earlobe «  when shit happens, I'm still your friend. Always »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Jones felt his cell buzzing in his pocket and stood up to leave the conference room. Peter frowned and stopped talking mid sentence.

  
«  We're in a meeting, here, Agent Jones- »

  
«  Sorry » Jones answered «  I have to take this call. I won't be long »

  
«  Yeah. Make it short » Peter snapped.

  
Diana rolled her eyes. The Boss was in a bad mood. It was good to have him back, though. She followed Peter's gaze accross the glassed walls.  
Yes, of course. Peter was looking at Neal's empty chair. Peter was _constantly_ staring at Neal's empty chair. Diana reminded herself she needed to hire a new probie as soon as possible. A woman, that would be easier. And she would sit at Neal's desk.

  
«  Diana? » Peter asked «  is this the new thing? Leaving the conference room to answer phone calls? Because I'm not sure I approve of- »

  
«  I think Clinton has a good reason for doing so » Diana said, noncommittal.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

«  They've arranged a really nice place for me » Neal enthused «  it's furnished with nice antiques- »

  
Jones chuckled. Only Neal could start getting over excited with household arrangements.

  
«  Where is it, Neal, the apartment? »

  
«  It's near Piazza di Trevi » Neal said, obviously pleased with the location. «  It's a bit like June's, only Italian style you know- »

  
«  No, Neal, I don't know » Jones laughed «  but I'm happy you like it. What are you doing today, except unpacking? »

  
«  The Colonel is sending his chauffeur to pick me up. They have organized a welcome cocktail for me at 6 pm. »

  
«  Ah » Jones said « European manners...so graceful. Enjoy, my friend. Piazza di Trevi, you said? Is it the one with the fountain where you throw coins and make a wish? »

  
«  Yes » Neal anwered, puzzled «  why? »

  
« I want you to do something for me, Neal » Jones said «  I want you to go there and do just that »

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Neal felt the caress of the sun on his back as he walked in the streets towards the fountain. Everyting looked different here, new and exciting. He smelt bread and pasta at the corner of a trattoria and his mouth melted.

  
 _Italy._

  
Italy reminded him of Kate and youth and _life._

  
Piazza di Trevi was packed with tourists, as always. Neal rummaged through his pocket to find a couple of coins.

  
There was a group of young children, probably on a visit with their art teacher since they were all trying to sketch the fountain.

  
« Signore? » one of the girls whispered, tugging at Neal's shirt « are you going to make a wish? »

  
« Yes » Neal said «  I am »

  
«  Is it about love? » the young girl asked, lowering her lashes.

  
«  Yes, in a way, it is » Neal murmured.

  
«  Then your wish will come true » she giggled sweetly « it always works for mine »

  
Neal clenched his eyes shut and threw the coins in the fountain.

  
 _Dear God, please make me fall out of love with Peter Burke._


End file.
